venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Johnny Ghost
Johnny Ghost '''is an American paranormal investigator, part of the Paranormal Investigators Extraordinaire (or P.I.E.). He has an apprentice named Johnny Toast, who is now known to actually be his boss. Johnny Ghost has also chased props running around live, and investigated Jimmy Casket's asylum with the Acachalla family. He has Ornithophobia, the fear of birds (which is odd, because when he is Gregory.Gregory he can turn into a bird) and possibly also suffers from DID (dissociative identity disorder) Johnny Ghost is Jimmy Casket and Gregory.Gregory, although he may not know it. He transforms into Jimmy Casket when he is threatened, as shown in raptor player model mod, and when he bleeds, as shown in one of the Creepypasta videos (the " Creepypasta College " video), similar to how Papa Acachalla changes into Jose Jose Jose Jose every midnight. Johnny Ghost was believed to be dead, due to the events that occurred in HAUNTED BY FNAF! - Gmod Five Nights At Freddy's Mod (Garry's Mod) episode, Johnny has been transformed into a puppet and flown of into space, whereupon he didn't appear for several weeks until in the Haunter mod he found himself dealing with a Haunter in the 52nd Dimension. During his travels through the realms, he encountered a language barrier which prevented him from properly communicating with life forms. This was broken in the Dimension of Motels when he spoke with Olaf, albeit briefly. Johnny Ghost presumably continues his trek into the cosmos, searching for a way back home. Johnny is said to be Billy's true father but his may be false due to the plot twist in Another Minecraft Tale episode 26, which said Maxwell Acachalla may be Billy's true father. Consequently, depending on if Billy and Yakface are biological siblings or if they are adopted siblings and if Ghost is Billy's real father, he may also be Yakface's father. Biography Early life See the articles on Gregory.Gregory and Cardboard Friend for further details. By his own admission, Johnny was the son of Tommy Casket, "a great man" who died when Johnny was young, leaving him and his mother to survive off of the wealth he had amassed over the years. Johnny gained an interest from an early age to investigate ghosthunting, something he shared with his childhood friends Johnny Toast and Johnny Roast. The three would later go on to found PIE together. As a boy, Ghost was often volunteered into doing dangerous things for Toast. Personality Johnny Ghost is very level-headed most of the time, although he does respond to danger. He studies paranormal activities, hence he knows a lot about such things. When around Johnny Toast, he acts braver than usual. He acts like a mentor figure to Johnny Toast, teaching Toast as he goes on. For an unknown reason, he is terrified of Birds But Johnny Toast helps him with his fear. But he also says "Birds Eat You!". (However, it is unclear if he's afraid of chickens too, considering they're mythical creatures in the roleplay.) When annoyed, Johnny can become critical and condescending, even when it is uncalled for. While Johnny is clearly the most stable of the three personalities, he is still prone to mood swings and is certainly not above murder for unimportant reasoning. In fact one of ghost most common method of handling powerful ghost is using a "ghost bomb"(nuke), which almost always kills the people he tries to protect. Relationships Johnny Toast Johnny Toast is Ghost's assistant and apprentice. Johnny Ghost usually finds himself teaching Toast about paranormal activities. They are both good friends, despite Johnny Ghost being a bit jealous that Toast is "the fan favorite." Aimee Due to a misunderstanding, Aimee has a crush on Johnny Ghost. She likes him because he is smart. However, Johnny Ghost is afraid of Aimee since some of her actions can make her seem like a stalker at times. Like Johnny Toast, he has nightmares of her. Jimmy Casket When Johnny Ghost is threatened, he turns into Jimmy Casket. When he turns back to normal, he remembers nothing about being Jimmy Casket. As of the JOHNNY GHOST VS ZOMBIES! Video, Johnny is aware of his other self, however it is unknown whether or not Casket is aware of Ghost. Gregory.Gregory Johnny Ghost sometimes turns into Gregory.Gregory, but this rarely happens. Tommy Casket Timothy was first mentioned in the Haunted by Cardboard Friend video when Cardboard friend draws a picture of him on the wall.He is said to be Johnny's late father who died before Johnny was born. Johnny is reminded of him when he witnesses the picture. Sally There was a significant time period were Johnny ghost and sally were lost together. Enacting adventures to return to their homes. While most of the time they did not see eye to eye, Johnny and sally eventually helped each other out of an ordeal. Johnny certainly does not appreciate Sally's relationship with Slenderman, any time he sees him with or with out sally he will engage the creepypasta in combat. Toilet Toucher Of all of ghosts many foes, toilet toucher is certainly his nemesis. Displaying great fear and distain whenever a conflict between the two emerges. Both have triumphed over one another countless times. Papa Acachalla Because these two characters are played by Jordan, Johnny and papa have never directly interacted with each other. But in the velociraptor player model video, it was revealed that they have a past with one another. Papa being the first of Johnny ghost failed missions, trapping him in a box and shipping him to South America. Never the less, Johnny seems to be a regular visitor of the Acachalla residence mainly due to the Acachalla's supernatural behavior. It can be presumed papa Acachalla sees Johnny ghost as a necessary evil when it comes to getting rid of ghost. It seems after several visits to the Acachallas, Johnny has further realized the dangers they pose to the world. Giving papa Acachalla a nuclear war head in case the portal to the 13th dimension was opened again. Trivia * It was hinted at in the Cardboard Friend video that he is also Gregory Gregory, or at least once had the name Gregory. If he is Gregory.Gregory, who is a ghost, it is ironic that he is a paranormal investigator. *Johnny Ghost killed Sally, but it was really Jimmy Casket who killed her since Jimmy is actually a fragment of Johnny. Sally came back from the dead. *He has ornithophobia. *Johnny Ghost has a (short, but intro-worthy) third appearance in a horror map that starts with, "Hello, I'm Johnny Ghost, paranormal investigator..." in a scared voice. *He is the principal of Creepypasta college. Strange, because in the creepypasta western video, he said he would have to kill the creepypastas if he found out they were paranormal. He later was fired and replaced with a new principal, principal Buttkicker. * His hair is really messy, even more so as Jimmy Casket. * He has nightmares about Aimee * Johnny Ghost's new model is Simon, from the game Cry of Fear. Ironic, because Cry Of Fear is a game about demons and generally ghostly objects. * Once, when fighting the Toilet Toucher, he indirectly caused the Chernobyl incident. *He once removed a level 5 poltergeist truck from the Acachalla's house. * He may have M.P.D (Aka Multiple Personality Disorder) * He is not British, unlike Johnny Toast. * it is official that Johnny has a part time job at mc Donald's. * He once shot and killed a cosplayer dressed as Blazekin, thinking it was a ghost. * Johnny seems to exhibit it supernatural abilities, such as speaking ghost languages and creating weapons from his mind. * He has the inability to say the word "suspicious". * ghost has acquired wings on his temples, giving him the ability of flight. * He had a very traumatic experience in his childhood involving mascots. * He said that he has his own commercial. * He has a part-time job in the summer working at McDonalds and didn't want Toast to know about it. * He and Toast visited the Acacalla home in '''HAPPY THANKSGIVING! The VenturianTale Thanksgiving Special (Garry Mod). * it was stated in the''' Rancor''' Pet Mod that his McDonalds burned to the ground and that he tackles Slenderman * In the SCARY GHOST HORROR MAP! - Gmod Haunted House Mod (Garry's Mod) video, Ghost was arrested as a prime suspect in the murder of Fred Spooker. Papa Acachalla briefly replaced him. * Ghost bought a Kill Bill cosplay sword from comicon a few years back. (And accidentally killed Toast with it.) * After Toast was infected by a werewolf he temporarily infected Ghost with it, however Ghost had eaten some berries earlier that cured him. * He has a fear of jumping. In the HAUNTED BY FNAF! video, Ghost and Toast investigated the house of "Swift Taylor", whose house was haunted by animatronics. Ghost was the cameraman sooting a documentary for the Discovery Channel. Taylor had the ability to bring people Back From The Dead using balloons that would be injested, allowing the deceased to respawn. When Ghost was killed by Foxy, Swift respawned him - but he came back as a puppet, which caused him great distress. Swift stated that the only way to reverse the process was to jump off the tower at the end of the maze. Ghost attempted to conquer his fear by practicing jumping, but his lowered gravity caused him to float off into the clouds and disappear. Johnny Toast and Swift later performed a funeral service which was interrupted by Freddy Fazbear jumping out on them and killing Swift, who had predicted his own death. Toast then ran, unpersued. * After this, Ghost regained his previous form and became "unstuck" interdimensionally and is currently trying to return to his home dimension. Presumably he will rescue Johnny Toast from the asylum should he ever return. Category:Jordan Frye Category:Venturian Category:VenturianTale 2014 Category:Character Category:PIE Category:Gmod Category:VenturianTale 2015 Category:Garry's Mod Category:Gmod Characters Category:Johnny Ghost Category:Poltergeist Hunters Category:Villians Category:Jimmy Casket Category:The Possible Ghost/Casket/Gregory Family Category:Protagonist/Antagonist Category:Roleplay Category:Male Category:Knifes